Costume Chaos
by PrennCooder
Summary: Danny and friends have the scariest Halloween of their lives when everyone actually becomes whatever monster their costume is due to Desiree's magic. It's up to Danny's crew to save the town...despite what everyone's been turned into. Jazz rocks out as Ember, Valerie is a bionic woman, Tucker is a goblin, Dani is a zombie, Sam is a witch, and Danny...is the Grim Reaper. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Costume Chaos**

**By PrennCooder**

**Hope you enjoy this :) I tried to use as many main characters from the show as I could. After watching like 6 episodes this week, I was inspired to create one of my own. It takes place during Danny's 12th grade year. All OCs (c) Me and DP (c) Butch Hartman :)**

**Review please :) I need something to cheer me up cuz this week ended on a bad note...stuff involving bullies at school again :/ no one is safe from bullies**

* * *

The sky was gray and the earth was cold—that set the mood for an afternoon in late fall. Danny Fenton had detention due to being blamed for starting a food fight at lunch. Of course, Danny was innocent, but Youngblood overshadowed the teachers and made them all think otherwise. Danny sat in the foremost desk of the classroom. The five other detention kids were all sitting behind him, snickering and making up some theories as to why a goody-goody loser like Danny had landed himself in detention.

_(Insert Danny Phantom Themesong here)_

Danny had his head down. He was growing more miserable by the minute. He opened one eye just to look at the clock. It was already five past four; and Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam were supposed to be here a half an hour ago to break him out.

The teacher was Mr. Davis by the way, and Mr. Davis was only 23. It was weird for Danny to have a teacher only six years older than him, but this sort of thing would come in handy soon. As if on cue, the door opened and in flounced the three most popular girls in Casper High. All three were cheerleaders. Paulina was the captain, and Star and Cecelia were her BFFs.

"Hiii, Mr. Davis." Paulina leaned up against the teacher's desk. She had a big flirty grin on her face and she batted her eyelashes. "I just wondered if I could ask you a question…" Star and Cecelia imitated their captain.

"Well, yes." Mr. Davis smiled, seemingly unable to resist Paulina's charm.

Cecelia turned around to where Danny was sitting. She smiled and mouthed, "Come on."

He slowly got up. The pair inched towards the door while Paulina and Star were keeping Mr. Davis occupied. Danny actually worried that one of the other students in detention might want to turn him in, but fortunately the five of them actually _approved_ of skipping.

As soon as Danny and Cecelia got out into the hallway, they were home free. They ran through until they met Sam and Tucker at Tucker's locker.

"I'm just cleaning up, guys." Tucker said, rummaging through piles of crinkled pages mixed with technology devices and the occasional bag of chips.

Sam was leaning up against a neighboring locker with her purple spider backpack on. "You've been saying that for an hour."

"Here it is!" Tucker arose. "My PDA."

Sam rolled her eyes.

Tucker shoved the rest of his belongings back into his locker and the four teenagers headed down the stairs and began their walks home.

"So I'll see you all around six." Sam stated. The other three nodded.

"It'll be the best Halloween party ever!" Cecelia exclaimed, thrilled.

"Yeah. And wait till you see my costume!" Tucker said.

And then they all went their separate ways to their homes.

Tonight was Halloween after all, and it was the last year Danny and his friends would be able to get away with Trick-or-Treating. Danny was going as the Grim Reaper, just like last year and the year before.

He opened the front door to see his parents and both of his sisters sitting around at the dinner table in the dining room.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie waved. "What took you so long to get home from school?"

"Any ghost trouble?" Jack interjected all of a sudden.

Danny slumped a little. He hadn't told his parents he had a detention because he hadn't hoped to be there that long. "No, no ghosts, dad. I, uh, was hanging out with…"

"Cecelia! He was hanging out with Cecelia!" Danielle covered for her brother with a laugh so innocent it fooled both Jack and Maddie. Jazz, however, raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Danny ate a light dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with his family and didn't even bother to ask why Jazz had the day off college. He was in a rush because he was off to a late start and everyone knew that Halloween in Amity Park started almost exactly at six o'clock. Now it was 5:40 and Danny didn't even have his costume gathered up yet. He and several friends were supposed to meet at Sam's for a very cool party they had been planning. Danny couldn't afford to be late!

Meanwhile, Desiree was loose again in the town. She was going around, hoping to hear a wish to grant but as it appeared, all the kids were too focused on candy.

Fortunately, for Desiree, Tucker was in a happy rush as he put together his goblin costume in his bedroom. He was so proud of it because he had made it himself. "I wish this would be the scariest Halloween ever!" He exclaimed, believing he was alone.

Desiree was right outside his window and grinned evilly. That was the perfect wish, the ideal time to use her creativity. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She zapped the techno geek, but he was too distracted by his awesome costume to notice. The intent was that he would soon become exactly the kind of monster that his costume was imitating; and that would go for the entire town.

Desiree laughed as she created mischief with her powers. She visited the Chang household and zapped Kwan in his Mickey Mouse costume. Desiree saw Tekairo and her siblings in their costumes. Tekairo was a bubble and the little girls were fairies. Evan was a rock star. Desiree zapped them.

Desiree saw Dash walking over to Kwan's house. The normally blond-haired football jock was dressed as Danny Phantom. Desiree figured this would be an interesting thing to observe. She zapped him. It would take a while for the effects to set in but still, she couldn't wait to see what would happen when the two Danny Phantoms saw each other.

Wenn Lester was chilling in front of his suburban home when he sensed the presence of the evil ghost Desiree. He opened his eyes and there she was, flying in the sky. Wenn frowned as she came closer. He was in his vampire costume and he knew if she zapped him, he'd lose his Tossi powers.

The blond dodged immediately. He ran into his house, where Desiree chased him. Finally she cornered him in his bathroom and got him. He yelled out angrily, immediately aware that the transformation process had begun. And his roommates were out with friends so they weren't here to help.

Wenn jumped up quickly. Desiree was long gone. The Tossi had to get to Danny, report this problem and fast or else he might never be a Tossi again! He could be stuck as a lame vampire forever! His target was Sam's mansion.

Over at the Fenton house, Danny had his cloak on and everything. He grabbed his scythe and opened his bedroom door as he flipped off the light switch.

"Danny!" Danielle phased through with a grin.

"Ah!" Danny stepped back.

She laughed.

"Danielle!" He scolded. "Be careful! Mom or dad could have seen you!"

"So I hear you're going to a Halloween party…" She leaned coolly in the archway.

"Yeah," Danny phased right through her, "And you're not coming."

"AW WHY NOT?!" Whined the sophomore as she followed the senior down the stairs.

"Because." Danny insisted. "It's exclusive." Then he walked out the front door as he waved, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye, Jazz! Be back at midnight!" He closed the door.

Danielle sat down beside Jazz, arms crossed and feeling a little rebellious.

"He always says he'll be back at midnight but he never is." Jazz said.

"I know."

Down in the basement, Jack and Maddie were turning up all kinds of racket with their latest ghost gadgets and whatever.

"Jazz, I'm too lazy to fly down there and investigate, so could you tell me what mom and dad are doing down there?"

Jazz, who was reading, didn't even have to look; she just listened. "You'll see. They've invented a far more efficient way to pass out their candy. Or at least, they say so."

"Whoa, for once they're using their scientific genius for something other than ghost-hunting?"

Jazz laughed loudly. "Yeah right. No, I'm sure there's a catch. Just wait till some of the neighborhood kids come around and you'll see."

"You're still passing out candy too, right? With me?"

"Yeah, sure." Jazz checked the clock. "Now go ahead and get your costume on." Jazz was already dressed in her costume, which was the outfit she had bought three years ago to imitate Ember McClain. So in essence, Jazz's costume was the famous rock singer.

Danielle flew upstairs and changed quickly into her zombie princess dress and smeared some red lipstick all over her face. She flew down the stairs and landed on the chair next to Jazz.

"You really should be more careful."

"I know." Danielle smiled.

There came a knock at the door. Danielle stood up and opened it. There was Tekairo, her brother Evan, and her two little sisters Mia and Perlita. The young girls were grabbing everywhere and gleefully demanding candy. All four of them had that same wild spark in their eyes.

Jazz got up with the big purple bowl full of chips. She handed one to each of the girls and then smiled as she handed one to Evan. This dude was seriously hot. Even if he was her little brother's former girlfriend's BFF's older brother.

Evan smiled back, but he didn't mean anything by it, though girls often thought he did.

"Having fun yet?" Danielle asked Tekairo with a laugh. "It seemed awful chilly out there."

"Yeah, it is." Tekairo shivered. It was raining.

"Wanna come inside and chill for a bit?" Danielle offered. She opened the front door and Tekairo and Evan walked in.

"You guys can go by yourselves—you're old enough." Tekairo ushered her sisters. "Shoo, shoo." And the littler girls walked on.

Danielle's ghost sense went off in the middle of the living room. Jazz's eyes went wide.

"Hey, what…was that?" Evan pointed to Danielle and asked.

"Heh heh, it's colder in here than I thought!" Danielle laughed nervously. She grabbed her older sister by the shirt and pulled her ear close. "Where is it? Where's the ghost?"

It was only moments when Desiree phased into the house, zapped Danielle and Jazz, and phased back out. None of the four teens could even tell what flew in because it flew right back out so quickly.

"What was that?" Tekairo asked.

Danielle stood, facing them all in shock.

"Found it." Jazz whispered to her younger sister. "But you better go get Danny."

Danielle clasped her hands to her stomach. "I feel sick." She groaned in a croaky voice she'd never made before.

"That's strange. I feel so light I could just float away!" Tekairo grinned.

Jazz grabbed Danielle by the shoulders. "Go! Now!"

Danielle ran out the front door and all the way down the street. Panting, she pushed through kid after kid, feeling even more grotesque inside by the second.

Over at the Manson mansion, Sam as fixing her big, black, ugly witch's costume. Her candy carrier was a black cauldron. She was impressed with herself at how good she'd fixed her own makeup. Even gladder that her parents were out of town, she quietly waited in the house for the first of her friends to show up.

Tucker knocked at the front door and Sam waved. "Rad costume." She approved.

"Thanks!" Tucker beamed as he stepped inside. "You too."

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked, taking another look out the window. She saw Cecelia approaching, clad in this sparkly pink dress, high heels, and with a crown on her head.

Cecelia came in. "Hey guys! Ooh, awesome costumes!"

"Thaaaanks." Sam said.

"You too. You look exactly like a modernized fairytale princess." Tucker said.

Cecelia smiled. She texted Danny to find out where he was, and he replied, "Look up." Cecelia looked up and so did the goblin and the witch out of curiosity. Danny flew in from the ceiling and landed in front of them with one fist on his hip bone and the other holding the scythe.

"Yay! You look so awesome!" Cecelia went to give him a hug, but he pushed her away, which she found weird. It was then that she saw he wasn't smiling. For once she felt this rare feeling of awkwardness, especially since Sam and Tucker saw her openly get rejected.

"Whoa, Danny, you okay, man?" Tucker asked.

Danny tried to shake off his look of impending doom but he couldn't. He didn't even know where this solemnity was coming from because Halloween was by far Danny's favorite holiday, perhaps even his favorite day of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody :) I'm glad this story is a hit :) I look forward to reading all your reviews on it :D**

* * *

In the awkwardness, Sam suggested, "Let's get going, guys. It's already ten after six." The four of them went onwards and Sam locked the front door. They proceeded to go through her neighborhood.

Dusk had almost completely reverted into night. "Wow, everybody's costumes look so great this year." Cecelia noticed. "Way better than last year. You know in this lighting, some of them look almost real."

"Amen to that." Tucker accepted the compliment. He was enjoying his ugly green mask and large sagging nose. His clothes were that which a scarecrow would have worn, and he also had fake pointed ears.

Sam's was a black dress made complete with a hat of the same fabric, black pointed shoes, and purple tights. As they walked on, her pleasant mood started to fade. She was beginning to get cranky and hunch over a bit.

"Silent as the grave, huh, Danny?" Tucker jested in between getting candy from houses.

Danny said nothing, nothing at all.

Meanwhile, running up the cold gray concrete streets was Wenn. The Tossi teen was very nervous that he wouldn't make it to the Manson house in time. Why didn't he accept the invitation when they had asked him if he wanted to come weeks ago? But no, he just wanted to be by himself. He couldn't take the constant thoughts Cecelia was having about Danny. She still loved the halfa even if they were no longer dating.

Wenn came to the mansion and he didn't even have to go inside to know they weren't there. The house was dark and there was scarcely a halfa presence around, except for…the girl. Danielle was flying through the air as fast as she could. She took a dive down and landed in a bush. She crawled out and stood face in front of the blond.

"Oh gosh, you look awful." He said in disgust.

All Danielle could utter was a croak. Her blue eyes looked half-dead, as did her body. Wenn read over her mind, and knew that the same zap had hit her too, and potentially everyone in town. But just out of curiosity, Wenn touched Danielle's arm.

"Just as I thought—real blood." He said, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, fly us out of here. We can find our friends quicker from an aerial view."

Danielle groaned. Soon she wouldn't even be lucid enough to fly at all, unless it was to attack. But at least for now there was a hope.

Wenn watched as what was supposed to be a neighborhood full of kids in costumes having friendly fun slowly turned into rampaging chaos. "I…never thought I'd see Garfield attacking Mickey Mouse. That's a first." He said out loud. "There!" He pointed and yelled as his eyes fell on Cecelia and Sam who he recognized. Wenn was to assume that the guy under the cloak was Danny and that the short wrinkly critter was Tucker.

Danielle landed herself and Wenn right in front of their friends.

"Aaaah!" Tucker pointed to the zombie girl. "I'm sorry, Danielle. It just looks almost real." He touched a big bloody part of her shoulder. "Hey, what did you use?" He pinched it.

Danielle grunted in pain and Tucker flinched, taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing guys? Come on let's keep moving. I wanna get my candy! Come on!" Sam croaked in a grumpy old lady way.

"Danny!" Wenn ran over and looked the Reaper in the eye. "Desiree's loose! And she's zapped pretty much everyone in town. We're all gonna become whatever our costume is!" He felt a sharp headache. He looked at Cecelia and his eyes went wide at the terrifying thought that he could no longer hear what she was thinking…she, or, anybody else for that matter.

Danny didn't say a word, but he flew off into the air, although not so high that the others couldn't follow on foot.

"Where's he going?" Sam demanded crankily.

"I don't know, but I'm going after him." Cecelia said, and ran as fast as she could with her heels on. The rest of the group followed, but Wenn kept up with the brunette at the front. He was relieved for once to be free of hearing her romantic thoughts of Danny, although there was no doubt in Wenn's mind that the girl was still having them.

Wenn started to feel this ridiculous craving for blood. He kept telling himself that Danielle wasn't there…but he couldn't ignore all her open wounds forever. He didn't know how long he could hold out. Once the transformation was complete, would he have any control at all?

Tucker ran up ahead of their group and pushed Mickey Mouse into a mud puddle. The goblin laughed as he tripped some of the other little monsters nearby.

"Am I the only one in my right mind?" Cecelia wondered out loud.

"No." Boomed a thick, strong female voice. In front of the group, blocking the way, was a bionic woman. It was none other than Valerie, but she was not herself. Her entire right side was mechanic. She did a high kick and red beams of energy shot forth out of her foot. "I'm gonna defend this town one way or another!" She fired beams at Sam, Tucker, Wenn, and Danielle. "Fear me, evil creatures of the night! For I will destroy you!" She raged.

"Get down!" Wenn grabbed Cecelia and they jumped off to the side.

Tucker took off running through the trees. Danielle was too far gone to respond. She was the only one that got hit with the beam. She fell down to the ground with a screech. Her screech blended into Sam's yelling. The witch raised her wand.

Sam knew she didn't know any real spells so she muttered some such nonsense she'd heard on a television show once. Nothing happened, but Valerie did attack again.

"She's gone crazy!" Wenn said to Cecelia. "Quick, send her a blast of electricity!"

Cecelia raised her hand and tried to release the energy but it didn't come. Her eyes widened, "Uh…Wenn!" He grabbed her and held her down, away from Valerie's rampant firings. Sam didn't have the gall to run away, so she got hit with a blast as well. Cecelia screamed instinctively. "No, Sam!" Wenn put his hand over her mouth but it was too late—Valerie had already found them. Cecelia braced for impact.

In swooped a familiar teen, who started firing green ectoblasts at Valerie. "Have no fear, beautiful princess, for I, Danny Phantom will save the day!"

Cecelia opened her eyes to see Danny easily fighting bionic Valerie away. In one final blow, Valerie fell to the ground, defeated. Danny grinned, flew over to Cecelia, and landed in front of her. She gasped. Wenn face palmed.

"Danny, you saved me!" The princess rushed to hug him and they embraced. "You're so cool."

"Save it," said Wenn, "He's not the real Danny." The blond pointed to the midnight skies to where up above a Grim Reaper was battling a bright green lady in a blue genie outfit. "_That's_ the real Danny."

Cecelia was confused. "Then…who is this?" She looked at the Danny Phantom she was hugging.

"This is nonsense! I am Danny Phantom!" He insisted. "And there is only one of me. I have not duplicated myself."

"Oh yeah?" Wenn challenged. "If you're Danny, then tell me how we met!"

The possible impostor blinked. Then he felt his forehead as if he had a headache. "Oh why can't I remember?! I don't remember much at all!"

"Are you _sure_ he's not real?" Cecelia questioned.

"Well I…well I…can't be too sure of anything anymore, now can I?" He felt guilty for having lost his Tossi powers. "Well," He turned to the ghost teen standing two feet away from him, "Danny, er, whoever you are, go make yourself of some use and help that Reaper up there."

Danny Phantom flew up and started assisting the other Danny…or whoever it was under that cloak. Wenn put his arm around Cecelia.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Wenn said. "You're the classic damsel in distress." He croaked hoarsely.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm sorry, Cecelia, but I can no longer resist the craving for blood. It's nothing personal if I do get you though. So run."

She blinked in shock.

"RUN!"

Cecelia gathered up the pink ruffles of her dress, kicked off her heels, and took off running down the streets. Wenn looked around for someone insignificant to bite that he didn't really care about. Maybe taking some of Valerie's blood would keep her from waking up too soon and attacking. Wenn bit into her neck, but he didn't drink her dry. He only took one small sip, and left her with enough to live. Then he pressed on.

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton house, Jazz Fenton AKA Ember McClain was rocking out flying all around the house. "Evan, come on and rock with me! You're my bass guitarist!"

Evan was in complete and total shock. He had trapped in a clear box the person he once called his sister, Tekairo, who was now physically in the form of an ordinary bubble. Unfortunately for them, Evan was the only one in his right mind. Ember was attacking the house.

"GHOOOST!" Jack's ectogun combined with Maddie's ray gun were only destroying the house further. And Evan, poor Evan, was so terrified he couldn't even move.

"Beat it, dipstick!" Ember strummed a loud chord on her guitar which flung Jack and Maddie to the back wall of the house. The middle-aged couple landed with a light grunt. The rebellious rockstar laughed evilly.

"What have you done with our daughter, Jazz?!" Maddie demanded.

"Where is she?" Jack yelled, standing up, and firing another blast out of his ectogun. "Where's my Jazzy-pants?"

Ember just laughed. "Come on, sweetheart." She grabbed Evan with one hand and phased him out of the house as the pair of them flew away. Evan still held the box with the bubble in his left arm. She landed Evan on top of the flat roof of a one-story building. "Come on, Evan, we're going to give these freaks a show." She made a second guitar pop out of thin air as well as two microphones with their stands. "Hello, Amity Park!" She greeted all the chaotic monsters fighting at ground level and some in the air. "Have we got a show for you!" She grabbed the microphone and began to sing one of her hit songs,

"_If the ground was a dance floor…_"

She paused and nodded for Evan to join in, as if he knew the words, but he didn't. He had no choice but to make up some lyrics and hope they would rhyme.

_"And the sky had a disco ball_

_I bet we'd dance together_

_And more in love would fall!_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_If the stars were strobe lights_

_And we'd only need a deejay_

_So together we will rule the night_

_Cuz baby dreams take flight!_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_If I see a cloud tonight_

_You could make it go away_

_You can turn my skies to blue_

_Our love will never fade away_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you better believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_Dreams take flight_

_Dreams take flight…!_"

Ember hit the last chord on her guitar. Strangely Evan was liking this. He almost dropped the bubble box though. He would have panicked if he did. He was starting to accept this weird upside down world of chaotic costume-clad people running amok.

High up in the sky, a Reaper and a Phantom ganged up on a genie. One Danny was silent and cloaked as he swiped his magical scythe at the wicked woman. The other Danny was shouting snappy comebacks. One of Desiree's blasts at the boys missed them and was about to hit the ground near Cecelia. Both boys gasped in concern and swooped in to save the girl.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the Phantom without a cloak.

The Reaper didn't answer.

The boys collided with a grunt in stereo and the blast hit Cecelia. She fell to the ground, green steam coming off of her. There was a huge hole singed in her pale pink dress. She looked back and did a double take at those who would have saved her. "Danny? And…Danny?"

The Dannys looked at each other. "Who are you?!" Demanded the uncloaked.

The cloaked teen did not reply. He merely flew up again. Although coming up on his rear was a very angry Danny Phantom, readying an ectoblast.


	3. Chapter 3

"You stopped me from saving the love of my life!" Bellowed the teen as he fired at the Reaper. Desiree grinned. Danny was so upset he was even turning on himself. She took this to her advantage and made an escape.

The Reaper and the Phantom dueled for a bit, despite Cecelia down below encouraging them to team up and beat Desiree. Cecelia eventually gave up because she realized that two Dannys were equal and they could never defeat each other. So she gathered up her dress again and took off in the hopes of finding Tucker, or Wenn, or anyone else she knew besides poor Danielle and Sam who were unconscious and probably in searing pain.

"Tucker!" Cecelia called as she shoved off a Clifford and a Barney. "Tucker?" She asked again. There was no response, and it wasn't like anyone could hear her little girl voice over the torrent of raging chaotic costumed children.

Rampaging through the streets with the worst driver ever behind the wheel came the Fenton RV, and Jack was driving. Maddie was hanging out the window of the passengers' seat with a megaphone. "People of Amity Park! Anyone who is not affected by this terrible ghost-originated curse, report to the safety of the Fenton RV immediately!"

Cecelia was close to the street so she heard the call. "Tucker!" Her eyes lit up when she saw the goblin.

He turned around and jumped on her back. "Mehehehehe!" He cackled as he pulled at her hair.

The girl screamed and fell to the ground, trying to wrestle him off. As soon as she broke free, she ran as fast as she could to the safety of the RV and locked the door. Panting, she could finally relax and breathe. "It's a nightmare out there, Mr. and Mrs. Danny's Parents!" She slumped in the seat. "This is the scariest Halloween ever!"

"We know, sweetie." Maddie said in a comforting way. Then her eyebrows narrowed. "That's why we're going to give all we have to fight back!" She placed a massive ectoblaster in Cecelia's lap.

Cecelia eyed the thing. There were so many switches and possible weapon releases that the girl didn't really know what to do with it all.

"Be on the lookout for Jazz, Danny, and Danielle, too, Cecelia." Jack advised. "Some evil ghost has my kids…and I what them back!" He pumped his fist.

Cecelia sighed and Maddie pressed a button for the blaster to turn on. The pale silver mechanism's green lights lit up flashing. "You're ready." Said Maddie. "Go." She opened the back door of the van and the brunette jumped right out. Cecelia started running to the place she had last seen Danny.

Meanwhile, in the brushes, lurking, waiting for some unfortunate person to walk by, was Wenn the vampire. He saw Cecelia running across the street. He was starting to forget anything and everything unrelated to blood. But some kind of sting in the back of his mind was telling him to leave Cecelia alone. Yet he began to get confused because there was no way to deny he was extremely attracted to her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he started to run in her direction, ready to sink his teeth into her neck. Cecelia felt a twinge of fear as the blond started running toward her with this wild, uncontrollable look in his eye. She started running faster, and faster, with tears now on the brink of forming on her eyelids.

The two Dannys were still dueling up in the air when Cecelia got to them. They were throwing each other everywhere. Green ghost powers were the least of their troubles. Cecelia fired up a blast, in the hopes of scaring them or getting their attention so they would stop fighting. But it didn't work.

Cecelia was helpless as Wenn's arms now enveloped her. She gasped. His evil laughter filled her ears and her head. Her blaster fell to the ground. Crying now, she quietly said, "I wish you weren't a vampire, Wenn. I wish you were a Tossi again."

Wenn was all prepared to bite her neck. Out of the ground, a ghost un-phased before them. It was Desiree, and she was growing larger and larger from all the power that the chaotic wish had caused. She didn't _want_ to come out of her hiding place but she knew she had no choice but to obey. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She loomed over Wenn and waved her hand.

The blond released his grip on the teenage girl and he saw stars in front of his head. With dreary eyes half closed, he blinked twice, and his craving for blood slowly faded. He shook his head, and his cloudy vision cleared. He was able to see Desiree again, as well as read her thoughts.

"Wenn?" Cecelia questioned, grabbing the blaster and backing away.

"Don't worry, Cecelia. I'm back to normal now." He said, grimacing. "But I've got a splitting headache." He turned to Desiree. "And a really parched throat. But I know who I can take it out on!" He yelled. "I wish everyone's costumes were just costumes instead of what they are, and I wish you back into the ghost zone…_forever_."

Desiree growled at the boy, unaware of his psychic powers. She herself had little knowledge of the Tossi, just that they were supposedly "a ghost's worst enemy". She had no choice, no loopholes at all—she had to obey Wenn's command.

The blond stood and watched as Desiree undid all the madness she had caused. He inched toward Cecelia and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you can't be a princess anymore, Cinderella."

She half-smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood. She realized he sound of the fighting had stopped. She turned her attention toward the sky where Dash Baxter was in a screaming free-fall. Cecelia's jaw dropped as Reaper Danny swooped in and saved the football player. "Whew." Cecelia said in relief. "Hey, how did Dash get up there?"

"One guess."

She shrugged. "Was he a ghost for Halloween?"

Wenn laughed at her obliviousness. "Not just any ghost…"

The brunette face-palmed.

Danny—the _real_ Danny—dropped Dash off at the street corner where he hopefully would forget what it was like to be Danny Phantom for a night. Danny took off the cloak and scythe and dumped it in the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger. He returned in front of Cecelia and Wenn in an old tee shirt and jeans.

There was silence for a bit, and then Wenn said, "We should probably go and find the rest of your friends."

"They're your friends too." Cecelia reminded the blond.

"Eh…nah." He said "Nah."

The three of them walked onwards. Danny was silent of his own accord now, and not because of the Reaper apathy. Cecelia looked at him every so often to see if he would reflect on what had happened or ask her what she'd been doing during it, but he never did.

Danielle was lying in the street. The blood on her face was lipstick again, and her dress was still ripped. All was as it was and she lay still on the concrete, hoping and waiting for her headache to fade away.

Danny helped his little sister to her feet. "Fly home, Danielle."

"And tell your parents you and Danny are alright." Cecelia added. "I ran into them earlier and they were really worried for you. Tell them we're all okay."

The younger halfa nodded and flew away.

Next, they found Sam. She stretched out her back as she sat up. "Man! I felt just like a grumpy old lady! But I feel loads better now." She said, looking around the group. "Where's Tucker?"

Wenn scanned the woods with his eyes. Unfortunately there were too many miscellaneous presences around for him to detect a single one.

"Let's check the woods." Danny led the way. Cecelia walked beside him, hoping to get the chance to say something but she didn't.

"Guys?" Tucker asked nervously as he slowly straggled out from behind them. "Danny? Sam?"

"We're here." Sam said.

"You rabid goblin, you." Cecelia shook her head jokingly. "You jumped on me and tried to claw out my hair."

"Yeah…heh heh…sorry about that, Cecelia!" He nervously took two steps back.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She said.

The group started walking back to Danny's house, but on this particular route they would pass Garth's house.

"Guys?" Cecelia wondered, "Could we—"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I think we all will agree on that."

The five of them knocked on Garth's front door.

"I wonder where he is." Tucker said. "Does he even celebrate Halloween?"

"Not that I know of." Cecelia answered.

"He's coming." Wenn predicted, and sure enough, he was right.

Garth's eyelids drooped. He was wearing a light gray tank top and baggy red sweatpants.

"Happy Halloween, Garth!" Tucker threw his arms into the air.

Garth frowned.

"We were in the neighborhood, so we just wanted to say hi." Danny said.

"So, hi!" Cecelia waved.

Garth opened the door, knowing it was only right to invite them in. they all gathered on the floor of his living room. "Where's Jazz?" Garth asked. "I heard she got the day off. Isn't she with you guys?"

Danny was surprised. "Where'd you hear that? And no, she isn't."

"She texted me."

The halfa's eyes widened. "You have my sister's number?"

Garth nodded slowly.

"That's weird." Danny shook it off. "Anyways she's probably back at my house reading some lame book. I'll bet you fifty bucks she didn't have any fun all night. She probably didn't even dress up. If she did, she changed after I left."

Garth nodded. "Sounds like Jazz. The reading part, I mean."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

Back at the Fenton house, Danielle was washing the makeup off her face. Tekairo popped the box that was holding her and Evan caught her. Since Evan's Halloween costume was pretty much himself only with an added dose of coolness, he basically didn't change at all. He watched, though, appalled as punk rock Ember McClain reverted to geeky and brainy Jazz Fenton.

Jazz sat down on the couch, exhausted and in complete shock at all the things she just did. She'd never been able to sing that good before and it wasn't like her to get out in front of crowds and do anything besides present some kind of physics that nobody else would understand.

"What was all that?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." Tekairo said. "I don't remember the past…" She looked at the clock and it was almost 2:30 AM. "…I don't remember the past six hours, guys." She stared at Jazz and Evan. "Jazz? You okay? You look like you just ran with the bulls or something. Your face is so red! What happened? Evan? Guys?"

"I…don't even know what I saw." Evan rubbed his eyes and sat down right on the floor. "But that's it: I'm never drinking Monster energy drinks before Halloween again!"

Jazz was still silent as ever. She had her eyes open and she was breathing kind of heavy as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"So are you like…half ghost or something?" Evan asked Jazz. "Cuz that was all kinda freaky."

Jazz just stared at the rocker. "No, I'm not a ghost, any way shape or form. I do whatever I can to avoid them. I don't know what came over me back there, I…I felt like I wasn't even in control of my own body."

"Well I gotta say those instrumentals were pretty sweet, but that aside, I'm like totally freaked out, man. Come on, Tekairo." Evan headed for the door. "Let's go find Mia and Perlita." They started walking down the street and found both the younger girls high up in trees. The surrounding block looked as if a battle had taken place. When asked, the younger girls didn't even seem to know how they got up there.

Evan wanted to forget what he saw, but he couldn't. It only re-established his theory that there was something freaky about that whole Fenton family. Jazz was on the couch still when both of her parents returned.

"Jazzy-pants!" Jack ran over to the redhead and squeezed the living daylights out of her. "You're alright! I was so worried that something terrible happened to you!"

"I'm fine, dad." Jazz croaked. She could barely breathe.

"That's good. You were always my favorite." Jack went back to helping Maddie unload the Fenton RV and its weapons.

Maddie walked in carrying a bazooka, the Fenton anti-creep stick, anti-ghost fishing line, and other such nonsense. "Hey Jazz, you haven't seen Danny or Danielle, have you?"

"No, mom. They went out with Sam, Tucker, Cecelia, and probably Wenn too. The six of them hang out a lot." Jazz said. She headed upstairs to wash off her makeup. She pulled the wet towel over her face. Danielle phased through the mirror. "AAH!" Jazz screamed and stepped back. "Danielle!" She whisper-yelled. "What are you doing?! I've already had enough traumas to last a lifetime! I'm going to be psychologically scarred for this!"

Danielle turned human and stood in front of her sister. "Yeah, what are we supposed to tell mom and dad?"

"Just tell them that you're fine and had a nice time Trick-or-Treating." Jazz said.

Danielle walked straight downstairs and did just that.

Over at Garth's house, the twenty-year-old was trying to cook up some food for his guests. The rest of the group sat on the couches and chairs, completely exhausted. It was Danny, Cecelia, and Wenn on the loveseat that was meant to hold only two and Sam and Tucker were sitting in the chairs. Garth really didn't have much furniture.

Garth brought in some hot dogs for them all to eat. "Was it good for Halloween?" He asked around.

"Yeah, yeah, it was certainly scary enough." Wenn said.

"Yeah, sure was!" Tucker cheered.

"But the town is a mess." Sam added.

"And there's no logical explanation for what happened tonight." Cecelia pointed out. "Well, not for the general public at least."

"We could always tell them the truth." Tucker suggested. "Because you know the news anchormen will be wanting to hear it."

"Nah." Wenn said. "I think it's just best to let it be."

Cecelia smiled slightly at Danny and he smiled back. Without even thinking, he put his arm around her. Everything seemed to be back to normal, or so he hoped. He was no longer feeling cold and distant like a Reaper and he wanted to be with Cecelia again…he just didn't know where to begin.

* * *

**Welp, that's the end of it! I can't BELIEVE how many views, faves, and follows this story got! It's got just as many followers as CES (or more by now). Amazing! Thank you guys so much! So...should I post more stories out here?**


End file.
